Surts Volcano Caverns
Ruins that have been formed by lava tubes. A false step lands one in merciless magma flows. Surts Volcano Caverns is a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, situated in southeastern Midgard. An underground shrine located inside a volcano, it was once a temporary resting place for the Dragon Orb. As its name implies, the dungeon's theme is fire, which is witnessed by the local fauna and their attacks. History/Storyline The Dragon Orb was kept in Surts Volcano Caverns at some point during the 500 years preceding the game's events, after having been removed from the Serdberg Mountain Ruins and having sojourned in Audoula Temple on the Lake. However, it was eventually moved to Crawsus Forest Ruins and, from there, to the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, by the tribe tasked with its protection. The party visits the Caverns after finding an empty dais in Audoula Temple on the Lake. Rufus has been quiet after the revelation of his identity at the Temple, and when the party rests, Alicia asks him how he is feeling. She then proceeds to say that she is relieved to not be the only one who is hounded by the gods. Rufus snaps that her situation is far worse than his. She goes on to explain that, when she first realized Silmeria was with her, she was afraid to sleep, for fear of what would happen if Silmeria was summoned during that time. She also believes that the gods will never grant them peace. This makes Rufus uneasy, and he says that he still has trouble sleeping at night. Alicia apologizes for having brought this topic up, and he relents, encouraging her by saying that they need to make Odin pay for what he has done. This conversation makes Leone pensive. After battling the dais' guardian, the party finds it empty once again. Silmeria determines that the Orb has been taken to the Crawsus Forest Ruins, and Leone notices the body of an adventurer. Seemingly compassionate, she starts digging a grave for him, and when Arngrim remarks that he's too busy staying alive to do something like this, states that someday this might be him. Alicia offers to help her, but she says that she will catch up, and the party leaves. However, Lezard lingers to spy on her, as he has been suspicious of her identity. In reality, she recruits the man as an Einherjar. Lezard witnesses this, but keeps the information to himself. Einherjar *Archer - Arcana (50% chance) or Sophalla (50% chance) The relic bow is located on the left side of the screen of the first Divinity Void you encounter. *Sorcerer - Farant (60% chance) or Psoron (40% chance) The relic staff is located one room down and to the right from the save point. Treasure *Dwarf Tincture *Union Plume *Pallasch (poison gas trap) *Overdrive (confusion gas trap) *Ice Crystal (confusion gas trap) *15,000 OTH *Spider Fighter *Royal Glove (explosion trap) *Might Potion *Charm (1) 1 available by examining the dais in the final room of the dungeon, after defeating the boss Enemies *Giant Scarab (Insect) *Red Lizard (Scaled) *Red Jewel (Magic) *Skeletal Soldier (no race) *Fire Bat (Beast) *Hellhound (Beast) *Wild Lizard (Scaled) *Evolver (Giant) - BOSS Sealstones *Lifeforce Blessing (shell) *Barrier Blessing (enemy) *Cotton Dust Wrath (dais) *Achromatic Law (shell) *Fire Blessing (dais) *Iceberg Law (shell) Miscellaneous *Before visiting the dungeon, a man at the inn in Kalstad will mention that a treasure hunter has gone missing there. *After clearing the dungeon, the same man will appear at the entrance of Kalstad. Return the Charm to him to be rewarded with a Foolproof Trinket. *Geographically, Surts Volcano Caverns are situated near the location of the Citadel of Flame in Valkyrie Profile. Considering their elemental affinity, they are very likely to have both been formed by the Surt volcano, situated on an island off the southern coast of Midgard. *In Norse mythology, Surt is a giant (jötunn) who commands fire http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surtr, which is where the dungeon gets its name. Therefore, the term "Surts" may be a spelling mistake, if it is meant to be a possessive. *In Valkyrie Profile, Surt is described as being the leader of the Vanir (which are different from the jötunn in Norse mythology), even though his abode is Jotunheim Palace. In addition, Jotunheim is a realm of ice, as opposed to Surt's elemental affinity with fire, which is maintained. Additionally, the in-game description of the Citadel of Flame mentions him as the lord of Muspelheim, futhering the confusion. ---- Category: Locations Category:Dungeon